cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roll For Initiative
443 |totalstrength = 36,982,970 |avgstrength = 83,483 |totalnukes = 6,419 |totalscore = 170.47 |totalinfra = 4,190,915 |totaltech = 3,781,053 |type = Military |date = January 30, 2019 |link = https://forums.cybernations.net/topic/131872-natural-20/ |termin = |link2 = |status = Active |statuscolor = Green |members = GATO CLAWS The Legion Argent FTW |membertitle = |members2 = |membertitle2 = |formermembers = |formermembertitle = |formermembers2 = |formermembertitle2 = }} Roll For Initiative is a Miliatry bloc consisting of the alliances Global Alliance and Treaty Organization, CLAWS, The Legion, Argent, & Freehold of The Wolves which formed on January 30, 2019. Treaty text Roll for Initiative Article I: No PvP *Section I: **RFI will not harm each other, and will evenly distribute wealth or leave it to the roll of the dice.The party will always communicate with each other. ﻿ Article II: Investigation (Intelligence) *Section I: **The results of successful intelligence checks for threats to the party will be communicated to all other members of the party. Article III: Rolling for Initiative *Section I: **If any member of RFI is attacked, all players shall enter combat. Roll for Initiative. Article IV: Side Quests *Section I: **Should RFI decide to raid a dungeon or conquer enemy lands, the other members of the party may optionally assist their comrades. Article V: RFI Membership Membership is extended to those whom are approved by a unanimous decision of the party and who agree to the terms of this document. An RFI member is granted the following privileges: *Section I: Representation **Each member will be given a vote in all RFI matters. *Section II: Sovereignty **Each member will be respected, regardless of their alignment. All agreements between members outside of this party and affiliations with other organizations, allies, or traders remain intact. *Section III: Natural One **Each member has the freedom to leave the party, knowing they have other adventures to pursue, or that their goals no longer align with that of RFI. Should that happen, the member is required to give two weeks private notice, notifying the group of its intentions. *Section IV: Invitation **Each member may invite a friend along for the next session, once every couple (2) of months. This friend will be given serious consideration to their worth in RFI and force a mandatory vote for their entrance, as deemed by the inviter. *Section V: Reroll for New Characters **When a member rerolls for a new character, no vote on re-entrance is required, unless the reroll wishes it. Article VI: Banishment *Section I: **Should RFI decide that another member has betrayed the trust of the party, or otherwise become unworthy of its protection and privileges, a majority +1 vote may invoke a Scroll of Banishment on the member, sending them to another plane. Article VII: Disbandment *Section I: **Should the DM stop hosting our sessions or our schedules no longer line up, RFI may disband as a party to rest in the annals of history. This requires a unanimous vote and takes two weeks to take effect. Article VIII: Amendments *Section I: **Upon unanimous consent from the party, this document may be amended to change with the times. Amendments enter into effect immediately, and reactions cannot be taken against them. Signatories Global Alliance and Treaty Organization *The General Assembly: **WANA: Assembly Chairman **Tevron: Deputy Assembly Chairman **Dre4m: Minister of Foreign Affairs **Danger: Minister of Defense **Wes: Minister of Domestic Affairs **Crv24: Minister of Finance CLAWS *Co-Leaders: White Chocolate and Jazzy95 **Grand Inquisitor: Randalla **Minister of Defense: Daeg **Minister of Economics: Jazzy95 **Minister of Foreign Affairs: Claude **Minister of Internal Affairs: Magical Muslim The Legion *Deathbiter: Imperator **Thomond: Consul of Defense and Foreign Affairs **Happy5214: Consul of Internal and Economic Affairs **CodFCS: Elected Imperator Emeritus **Totem: Elected Imperator Emeritus Argent *Lowsten: The Great and Powerful Emperor of Argent **Trimm: Regent **IMP REBS: Minister of Internal Affairs **Gingervites: Interim Minister of War **King William: Interim Minister of Finance **Legatus: Interim Minister of Foreign Affairs **Janax: Dragon Emperor Emeritus Freehold of The Wolves *Canik: Mad King **Pjk11 (Taco): Hand of the King **Smitty256: Archon of Harmony **Dark Lord Sauron: Archon of Foreign Affairs **Lord Draculea: Archon of Internal Affairs **Daario Nahaaris: Archon of Defense Current Signatories Military Conflicts See Also